The pentafluorosulfanyl (SF5) group is known to exhibit a strong electron-withdrawing property due to the presence of fluorine atoms, and also to have high lipophilicity. Thus, compounds containing a SF5 group are expected to be applied to physiologically active substances such as liquid crystal materials and pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals. However, a process for introducing a SF5 group into a compound of interest is not easy to carry out since this process uses chlorine gas or the like and so requires sophisticated equipment and skilled techniques. Thus, there has hitherto been reported a process for synthesizing a biaryl compound containing a SF5 group by subjecting an aromatic compound containing a SF5 group to coupling reaction in the presence of a transition metal catalyst (Non-patent Literature 1).